Ninjago Truth or Dare
by Prizana
Summary: Come here to play ToD with the Ninjago characters! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps!  
Wanna Dare your fav characters from Ninjago?  
Wanna ask them truths?  
Well, here's the characters to choose from!

Destiny's Bounty:  
Kai Cole Jay Zane Nya Lloyd Misako Sensei Wu Zane's Dad (Idk his name so plz tell me in the reviews if he has one)

Hypnobrai:  
Skales Slithraa Memzo Rattla

Anacondrai:  
Pythor

Random Snakes:  
Great Devourer

Underworld and Island of Darkness villians:  
Lord Garmadon Samukai Random Stone Warrior Overlord Krazi Krunchai Nuckal

Fangpyre:  
Snappa Fang-suei Fangdam Fangtom

Venomari:  
Acidicus Lasha Lizaru Spitta

Constrictai:  
Skalidor Bytar Chokun Snike

Yes, I am a big time Ninjago fan, so that's how I know all these names. :3 Send in reviews for ToDs!  
Skalidor Bytar Chokun Snike

Slithra 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps welcome back! Since I wasn't able to wait for the ideas I just came up with some on my own.

Me: Hey welcome to the Ninjago ToDs show! *snaps fingers and everyone appears*  
Cole: Where are we?!  
Me: We're at a ToD show Justin Bieber!  
Cole: Hey!  
Jay: Hehe Cole: Shut up!  
Me: I dare Kai to eat cake in front of Cole.  
Kai: Okay *eats cake*  
Cole: YOU MOTHA BRICKA GIMME SOME! *tackles Kai and puts him in the hospital*  
Me: Ouch! I dare Skales to hypnotize Lloyd to be a pig.  
Skales: That'll be easy *hypnotizes Lloyd to be a pig*  
Lloyd: Oink Oink!  
Me: So, when should we change him back.  
Cole: *shrugs shoulders*  
Me: I dare Cole to run around town naked and scream: "Who wants to have some fun?! Ladies?"  
Cole: I can't do that!  
Me: You will or you'll be in a conditon way worse. *snaps fingers and Cole is naked*  
Cole: *gulps* Fine! *runs around town naked screaming: "Who wants to have some fun?! Ladies?" and gets arrested*  
Me: We should probably bail him out. Ninja, I dare you guys to turn yourselfs into girls for the next three chapters!  
Ninja: What?!  
Me: Yep Ninja: Fine *goes to tea shop and gets turned into girls*  
Nya: LOL Jay: Now how am I gonna make-out with Nya?!  
Me: Easy *smirk*  
Nya: *gulps*  
Me: NYA I DARE YOU TO-!  
Nya: I know, I know. *goes to tea shop and turns self into a boy*  
Me: LOL Nya: NOW I DARE YOU TO TURN YOURELF INTO A BOY!  
Me: *gulp*  
Nya: NOW!  
Me: *goes to tea shop and turns self into a boy*  
Nya: *smirk*  
Me: * talks in new voice* Zane!  
Zane: Yes?  
Me: I dare you to make-out with Misako!  
Zane: Okay Misako: *screams*  
Me: *snaps fingers and Misako is tied to a chair* There Zane!  
Zane: Okay *makes-out with Misako against her will*  
Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon: Hey nobody touches my girl! *puts Zane in hospital*  
Me:O_O *long silence starts*  
Jay in a special tone: Awkward Me: I dare Jay to slap Kai across the face Jay: Umm, okay? *slaps Kai across the face*  
Kai: Why you little! *puts Jay in the hospital for 6 months*  
*6 months later*  
Me: Okay it's a little late, so time to wake the cast up! *snaps fingers and everyone appears in their night dresses* Oh yeah! Hehe!  
Jay: When's the next three chapters gonna be over?!  
Lloyd: Yeah, I hate being a girl!  
Me: And I hate being a guy, so be patient!  
*OC appears out of nowhere*  
Lily: OOOOOOOOHHHH BURNED!  
Cole: WHO THE CAKE ARE YOU?!  
Lily: I'm the water ninja *pulls off mask*  
Cole: *sees beautiful face and faints*  
Lily: What, is there something on my face?  
Jay: Oooooooooooooohhhhh he likes you!  
Cole: Shut up! *punches Jay in the face*  
Jay: Oww Me: Who will like to end this chapter?  
Lloyd: Me!  
Me: Okay, NOW END IT OR ELSE I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE INTO MY KEYBOARD AND RIP ALL YOU GUTS OUT!  
Everyone except for me: O_O Lloyd crying: OKAY! BYE PEEPS NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
Me: Your safe, for now.  
Everyone except for me: T_T

How was it?! Review!  



	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back!  
Lord Garmadon: Get on with it already!  
Me: *scowls* Ugh fine then! Here's a dare that Ilovelloyd11 came up with!  
Ilovelloyd11: I dare Pythor to make out with Skales.  
Pythor and Skales: Of course not!  
Me: Fine then! *snaps fingers and both are strapped in chairs*  
Pythor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: *laughs evily**pushes chairs together and leans them both forward*  
*SMOOCH*  
Me: Don't worry only one more minute left! Geez! *tapes their heads together*  
Kai: *looks at watch* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddddd dd done!  
Me: *snaps fingers and Pythor and Skales are in jail cells again*  
Kai: Here's some dares from Actiongirl101! *looks at a dare**laughs evil and smirks at Jay*  
Jay: *gulp*  
Me: Actiongirl101 dares Kai to beat up Jay to where he's in the ICU!  
Jay: Tell Nya I love herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Nya: Dude, I'm right here.  
Kai: *punches Jay in the you-know-where spot*  
Jay: Ooof! *holds it*  
Me: This might be a little ugly, so I'm going to turn off the camera until it's done with.  
Me: Welcome backs peeps!  
Jay: Owww Me: *snaps fingers and Jay is in the ICU*  
*later when he's better*  
Jay: Owww, still.  
Me: Here's another dare from Actiongirl101! She dares Misako to kiss Sensei and Lord Garmadon can't do a thing about it!  
Lord Garmadon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Misako: Dude, I haven't loved you ever since you turned evil.  
*long awkward silence*  
Me: Okay?! Now, begin!  
Sensei Wu: Come here suga baby.  
Misako: Come here hot buns.  
Me: O_o Lord Garmadon: M-!  
Me: Nope! *snaps fingers and Lord Garmadon is tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth*  
Lord Garmadon: Mpph! Mphhhhh!  
Me: Next dare! Actiongirl101 dares Cole to eat a cake the size of a house!  
Cole: *sqeals like 13 year old girl when she sees Justin Beiber*  
Me: O_O Okay? *snaps fingers and spoon appears in Cole's hand and cake the size of a MANSION appears*  
Cole: *screams like girl*  
Me: Dig in!  
Cole: *jumps in cake and starts to eat it*  
*three days later*  
Me: He's finally done and he looks a little heavy...  
Cole: Uggh! So stuffed!  
Me: *snaps fingers and scale appears*  
Cole: *waddles on scale*  
Me: It reads... ...umm it says... ...Snitch lose some weight!  
Jay: LOL Cole: *squishes Jay*  
Jay: *goes back to ICU*  
*six months later*  
Me: Now since Cole has lost all that weight and Jay is better it's time to continue! Actiongirl101 dares Kai to travel to the world of Star Wars in the middle of a Star Wars battle!  
Kai: What's Star Wars?  
Me: *snickers* Well, Star wars is a wonderful place where there's definately NO battles!  
Kai: But I thought the dare said that-.  
Me: Shut up! Here's a dimension teleporter! *snaps fingers and Kai is holding a dimension teleporter in his hands*  
Kai: Okay? *pushes button and travels to Star Wars dimension in middle of a battle*  
*later that day*  
Kai: *comes back with broken everything* Owww Me: LOL Next dare! Actiongirl101 dares Everyone to walk around town and see (boy(now girl) ninja)how many guys ask them out/(girl(now boy) ninja)how many girls stare at them.  
All ninja except for Lily: What?!  
Me: Yep! Time to start! *walks around town with Nya and does girl things*  
*every girl stares*  
Me: Well, all the girls in Ninjago city are staring so that's about 1698 girls or more. IDK HOW MANY GIRLS ARE IN NINJAGO CITY!  
"Guys": *looks in mirror* We're so beautiful!  
Random Dude: Heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy yyyyyyyy llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaadies!  
Random Drunk Dude: Wanna do some lip-to-lip action?  
Cole: Sorry, but we can't.  
*thousands of random dudes gather around them*  
*thousands of random dudes start hitting on them*  
Zane: Exactly 10,002 random dudes checked us out.  
Jay: Okay?  
Lloyd: NOW RUN!  
*everyone runs back*  
Me: Welcome back peeps! Another dare!  
*everyone groans*  
Me: What? Okay, Actiongirl101 dares Lord Garmadon to get turned into a 3 yr old!  
Lord Garmadon: WHAT?!  
Me: *snaps fingers and Mega Weapon appears in Lord Garmadon's hand*  
Lord Garmadon: WHAT?! I thought it got destroyed!  
Me: I brought it back!  
Lord Garmadon: *laughs evily* YES! NOW MY MEGA WEAPON IS BACK!  
Me: Don't make me snap my fingers!  
Lord Garmadon: *gulp**turns self into a three year old*  
Me: *snaps fingers and Mega Weapon dissappears*  
Lord Garmadon: *giggles at audience's faces right now*  
Lloyd: T_T What did you do to my dad?!  
Me: Nothin'  
Everyone from Underworld and Island of Darkness: Awww!  
Me: This wasn't part of the dare, but he has to stay that way for the next two chapters! Who will like to end this chapter?  
Lord Garmadon: *raises hand*  
Samukai: Awww!  
Lord Garmadon: Bye everyone and have evil Heckhounds with you!  
Everyone: O_o

Like? I'm now a character, so call me Prizana! Remember to send in more ToDs in the reviews!  



	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome back! Time for the first dare!  
*everyone groans*  
Me: What? Here's Actiongirl101's dares!

Kai has to get turned into a fairy princess for the whole chapter Cole has to show Nya something embarrassing About Jay Zane has to do the robot Lloyd has to punch 3yr old Garmadon Sensei has to take on all his students and see who wins.  
I get to beat up Pythor and Dareth

Me: Kai!  
Kai: Yes?  
Me: Dare time!  
Kai: :(  
Me: Go get yourself turned into a fairy princess now!  
Kai: Fine! *goes to tea shop and turns self into a fairy princess*  
Me: Aww you're pretty! Next dare! Cole show Nya something embarrassing about Jay!  
Cole: Yesssssssss! *shows picture of Jay kissing another guy to Nya*  
Nya: LOL Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: TEHE! NEXT DARE! Zanie!  
Zane: Yes?  
Me: Do the robot!  
Zane: What's so bad about that? *starts doing robot*  
*everyone laughs*  
Zane: What?  
Me: *turns on perfect matching music*  
*five minutes later*  
*song ends*  
Me: *drops down on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WORLD WHY?! Next dare! *looks at it and snickers* LLOYD!  
Lloyd: *eating chips and dip* Yes?!  
Me: Punch your dad in the face!  
Lloyd: Bu- uggggghhhhhhh fine! *walks over to Little Garmadon**sighs* Sorry dad. *punches Little Garmadon in the face*  
Little Garmadon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Knuckal: YOU MONSTER! *tackles Lloyd*  
Lloyd: *makes green explosion thingy and Knuckal explodes*  
Me: Next dare! Sensei Wu take on all your students and see who wins!  
Sensei Wu: Okay! *takes all of them on*  
*OWWW!*  
*PUNCH*  
*AHHHHH*  
*NONONONONONONONO*  
*KICK*  
*GREEN FIRE BOMBS*  
*EARTHQUAKE*  
*SUPER STRENGTH BODY SLAM*  
Me: Lloyd wins! Next dare! Actiongirl101 gets to beat up Pythor and Dareth!  
Dareth: PSSST EASY! Everyone knows I will win! Raise your hand if you KNOW I will win!  
*nobody raises hand*  
Dareth: T_T Actiongirl101: Raise your hand if you think I will win!  
*everybody raises hands*  
Pythor: Raise your hand if you think I will win!  
*only snakes raise hands*  
Pythor: I'm gonna win!  
Me: Dude, there is more people in the audience than snakes here.  
Pythor: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
Me: *blows whistle* Begin!  
Actiongirl101: *draws with permanent marker all over Pythor's face*  
Pythor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! *gets pearly whites drawn all over* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
MY TEETH!  
Dareth: *tackles Actiongirl101 but misses*  
Actiongirl101: *takes out Dareth just by poking him**breaks Pythor's fangs off and punches him to death*  
Acidicus: *sniff sniff* He was such a good snake!  
Skalidor: I agree!  
*snake generals carry Pythor to the old Fangpyre tomb and burries him there*  
Me: Okay...  
Actiongirl101: My time here was very adventerous, but I have to go now to continue writing my fanfiction. Actiongirl, AWAY! *dissapears*  
Everyone: O_o Me: Truth time! These truths are from Actiongirl101!

Zane what does it feel like to be a robot?  
Jay how did you get that scar or nick or whatever you call it on your eyebrow?  
Cole, Why do you like Cake so much?

Me: Zane, what does it feel like to be a robot?  
Zane: Well, it feels weird. I'm different from everyone else. I want to find love with another nindroid. It's just, hard.  
Me: Never knew anything about that. But in my fanfiction tomorrow you will find love at some point.  
Zane: Really?!  
Me: Yep!  
Cole: Will I find love with Lily?  
Me: Yep!  
Lily: *spits out water* Who will find love with me?  
Me: Ummm, no one!  
Lily: *shrugs shoulders and continues drinking water*  
Me: Next truth! Jay how did you get that scar on your eyebrow?  
Jay: Oh yeah! One of my inventions was a hair cutter and it uhhhhh, sorta exploded.  
Me: You doofus! *slaps Jay across the face*  
Jay: Owww Me: Next truth! Cole why do you like cake so much?  
Cole: Because it was my first food I've ever tasted in my life!  
Me: Okay? Your dad was a horrible father and I know that! These truths and dares from JacetheAceofChaos!

skales: Dare make out with girl kai Pythor: truth what happened to the rest of your kind Lord Garmadon: Dare turn Wu into a woman for 1 chapter all ninjas:Dare stay a girl for the next 2 chapters Wu:Dare kiss Prizana

Me: First dare! Skales make-out with girl Kai!  
Skales: Hey baby.  
Kai: *screams like the girl he is*  
Me: *snaps fingers and and she gets tied to a chair* There!  
Skales: *slithers over to her and makes-out with her*  
*one hour later*  
Skales: Done!  
*snake slobber is all over Kai's face*  
Kai: Ewwww Me: *snaps fingers and Kai is back on couch* Truth! Pythor what happened to th rest of your kind?  
Pythor: Oh since I didn't want to starve to death I ate them.  
Me: O_o Dare! Lord Garmadon turn your brother into a girl!  
Lord G.: Agoo!  
Me: Oh yeah. *kneels down by Garmadon and snaps fingers and mega weapon is in his wittle mushy bai-bai palm* See this?  
Lord G.: Wes.  
Me: Just say this: With this power I shall turn my BIG (used to be little) brother into the opposite gender!  
Lord G.: Otay! With this power I shall turn my big brother into the opposite gender!  
*Sensei Wu turns into a lady*  
Sensei Wu: *looks in mirror* Oh I look so smexy!  
Me: *barfs* Next dare! You ninja stay girls for the next two chapters!  
Ninja: WHAT?!  
Me: Yep! Next dare! Sensei Wu has to kiss me! WAIT WHAT?!  
Sensei Wu: Smooch smooch!  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Sensei Wu: *kisses*  
Me: *scrubs tongue with sponge* EWWWW! OLD PERSON SPIT! NEXT DARE! I HAVE TO GET TURNED INTO A DRAGON! GREAT! HOW COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?! Me: *turns self into dragon* RAWR!  
*random host appears*  
Random Host: My name is Coco! *snaps fingers and I turn back to normal*  
Me: YAY! I'M ME AGAIN! Two more dares! These are by ninajlove!

i dare cole to makeout nya while jay is watching MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh and sensei must jump off a cliff to which misako will catch him or kiss lord garmadon

Me: First dare! Cole make-out with Nya while Jay is watching!  
Jay: WHAT?!  
Cole: BUT I'D RATHER DO IT WITH LILY!  
Lily: AWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!  
Me: Do it, or you will never see Lily again!  
Cole: Fine then I'll do it! *grabs Nya and makes-out with her*  
Jay: OH YOU LITTLE!  
*two minutes later*  
Me: Done! Next dare! Sensei Wu jump of a cliff now!  
Sensei Wu: You can't make me!  
Me: ...  
Sensei Wu: FINE! *jumps off cliff*  
Misako: *catches and accidently kisses*  
*Sensei Wu and Misako start making out*  
*Lord Garmadon doesn't care since he's three years old*  
Everyone: ...  
Me: Bye peeps and send in more ToDs in the reviews1

.:How'd you like it? I'm now accepting Lily as a ToD character! OC's will be accepted in the reviews! The OC's sent in will be the hosts!  
Below is the OC template!

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Origins:

Personality:

Clothes:

Crush:


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back...again. Actiongirl101 has inserted a host!  
Annie: *randomly appears*  
Kai: I remember you!  
Annie: Yep! Thinks: He's so adorable!  
Kai: Ummm, why are you staring at me like that?  
Annie: Whoops! Sorry! Dare time from Actiongirl101! *reads dare* I can't do that to him!  
Kai: Can't do that to who?  
Annie: No one! Prizana tell Kai the dare!  
Me: *reads dare**laughs evily* Kai! Actiongirl101 dares you to eat a whole dish of Cole's chili without throwing up!  
Kai: *gulp* Fine!  
Cole: YAY! YOU'LL LOVE MY CHILI! *starts making chili*  
Me: Ewww!  
*half a hour later of grossness*  
Me: Kai! Do it!  
Kai: Okay. *holds breath**starts eating chili* Gross!  
*five minutes later of stinkyness and Kai's turtore*  
Kai: Done! *breaths hard**drinks gallons of water*  
Me: LOL Annie: You okay?  
Coco: Have you forgotten that I'm still here?!  
Me: Yes. Next dare! It's also from Actiongirl101! Annie you might want to read it for Jay. *grins evily*  
Annie: Okay! Jay, say one thing you dislike about Nya!  
Jay: No!  
Coco: Now!  
Jay: Fine then! *sighs* This is something I don't like about her. SHE MAKES TERRIBLE SPAGHETTI! *drops down on knees**burries face in hands and cries*  
Nya: YOU WHAT?!  
Jay: *gulp*  
*half an hour later*  
Jay: Owww Coco: Next dare! This one is also from Actiongirl101! Zane dress like a tissue box and a pumpkin at the same time!  
Zane: What's the big deal about that? *puts on those weird costumes*  
*everyone laughs*  
Jay: Return of the pumpkin tissue box!  
Zane: What? Do I have something on my orange face?  
Everyone: LOL Zane: :( What?  
Annie: Next dare! Prizana made this one up! She dares Cole and Lily to play 7 minutes in heaven!  
Cole and Lily: *blushes*  
Me: In you go! *snaps fingers and Cole and Lily are in closet together*

_In the closet_

*Lily and Cole makes-out*  
*six minutes later*  
*Tomorrow's Tea falls off shelf*  
Rat 1: We'd better get out of here!  
Rat 2: I agree!  
Rat 1: Then let's get going!  
*both rats run out of closet*

_Outside of the closet_

*Cole and Lily come out as old people*  
Coco: What happened to you guys?!  
Cole: Idk Annie: *snaps fingers and they're back to normal*  
*random new host appears*  
Me: She's from Ilovelloyd11! I don't know her name so I'll just name her Crissy. The name is temporary until I find out her real name.  
Crissy: Hiya! Truth from Ninja of Gangnam Syle! It's for Sensei Wu! I think. Sensei Wu, why so so old?  
Sensei Wu: I'm old because I've been alive since 1900.  
Coco: Okay? Next dare is also from Ninja of Gangnam Syle! It is: KAI ZANE JAY AND COLE READ RATED M TECHONO SHIPPING AND LAVA SHIPPING Ninja: What's that?  
Coco: Oh nothing! *laughs evily*  
*ninja reads that stuff*  
Jay: I-I what?!  
Cole: *barfs* But I want Lily!  
Zane: What's the problem about it?  
Me: Okay...last dare! It's also from Ninja of Gangnam Syle! Lord Garmadon has to wack Lloyd on the head with the Mega Weapon! *snaps fingers and mega weapon appears in Lord Garmadon's wittle hand*  
Lord Garmadon: Agoo! *whacks Lloyd on the head with the mega weapon and accidently uses it on him*  
Lloyd: Owww! *shrinks a little bit* Uhhh guys I gotta use the bathroom! *"uses the bathroom"*  
Everyone: *hears Lloyd's old voice coming from the bathroom*  
Me: What's that?  
Cole: Idk!  
Coco: Let's go see!  
*everyone goes into bathroom and sees Lloyd as a kid again*  
Crissy: AWWW! HE'S TOO ADORABLE!  
Kai: *picks up Lloyd*  
Lloyd: Wh-what happened to me?!  
Crissy: You're a cute little kid again!  
Me: *laughs evily* Garmadon didn't do that.  
Nya: Then who did it?  
Me: I did! Oh yeah it's been two chapters! *snaps fingers and Lord Garmadon turns back to normal*  
Lord G.: *looks at Lloyd* What the heck happened to you?!  
Lloyd: *points to me* She did it!  
Me: Uh-oh! Gotta end this chapter before I get my butt kicked! Bye peeps and remember to review!

Like? I'm now accepting Coco as a ToD character! Oh yeah! And JacetheAceofChaos in the next chapter I will put your OC in it!  



	6. Chapter 6

Me: WELCOME BACK PEPSIS I WASN'T ABLE TO GET ON LATELY BECAUSE MY STUPID BROTHER!  
Nya: *sighs* You have the same story as me Kai: *glares at Nya*  
Me: We have a new host! *snaps fingers and guy dressed in gold appears*  
Jay: Holy crap! A rich dude!  
Jace: I'm not rich dude! It's just my natural color!  
Zane: I sense he is from a foreign world Crissy: Hehe! Here's a truth from JacetheAceofChaos!

Prizana: Truth who is you fav serpertine

Jace: First truth! Prizana who is you favorite serpentine?  
Me: Mr. Devourer!  
Mr. Devourer: Hey thanks!  
Me: Np!  
Mr. Devourer: Hey, could I eat Pythor... ...AGAIN!  
Me: Sure!  
Mr. Devourer: Thanks! *eats Pythor*  
*moon rises up*  
Jace: *turns evil**looks at Prizana with crazy face*  
Me: *gulp* Here's a dare for Kai! *gives dare to Annie*  
Annie: Kai sing I can swing my sword. -Thinks: He's going to be soooo adorable when he sings it! *squeals like a 13 year old girl when she sees Justin Bieber in person*  
Kai: Okay?  
Me: Sing it!  
Kai: Fine then!

Do you like my sword, sword? Sword, my diamond sword, sword

You can not afford, 'ford Ford, my diamond sword, sword Even if you could, could I have a patent!

No one else can make a sword Exactly in this manner, manner Welcome to my manor, manor I ca ca ca canna canna

Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword Whenever I get bored, bored I can swing my sword, sword I can swing my sword, sword! [ Lyrics from: t/toby+turner/i+can+swing+my+sword_ ] Once I hit the floor boards But I had it restored And it was expensive But it was a write off!

Swinging is my business And by that I mean swinging swords Please do not ignore Do you like my sword?

Ha!

That was rhetorical You know I am the oracle I know you like my sword It's made of freakin' diamonds

If you don't you're lying But that would be fine Because it is awesome And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword 'Cause I am the lord, lord

Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah! HA HA HA HA HA!

Annie: *faints*  
Me: Okay?  
Crissy: Another dare from guest! Jay sing the dramatic song!  
Jay: What's that?  
Annie: Oh you'll see! *laughs evily**gives lyrics to Jay*  
Me: *starts playing piano*  
Jay: Okay? *starts singing lyrics*

This song sounds dramatic but I'm bad at writing words.  
If you don't speak English,  
this probably sounds pretty good.

You'd probably think I'm singing bout some pretty serious stuff.  
But in reality, I'm singing 'bout the lack of stuff i'm singing 'bout.

This part's intense.  
And emotional.  
As long as you don't understand it.

Your foreign grandma would love this song.

Please send it to her,  
and she'll probably tell her foreign friends about the song her grandson or daughter sent her today.

This song might hit the charts in her country if parts sounded like Coldplay.

If the chorus sounds like Coldplay.

Then I put some 'La-La-La's in there.  
La la la la la,  
la la la la la la la

Hopefully your foreign grandma listens to this song everyday.  
And if she asks you to translate the lyrics, here's what you say:

A perfect translation does not exist.  
Well, at least, not in your language.  
But if you must know, well, picture this:  
Fifty billion rainbows,  
and the sun is setting,  
and the moon is setting, also,  
and you're there in a gazebo.  
And then God descends from heaven and He gives you a million dollars.  
Take that feeling,  
and put it into a song.  
I could translate word by word,  
but that'd take too long.  
And I've got stuff to do grandma.  
I don't have time for this.  
You've gotta trust me grandma,  
this freakin' song is brilliant.

Nya: I love you so much right now Jay!  
Jay: Me too! *runs to Nya to hug her but gets stopped by Annie*  
Jace: *laughs evily*  
Me: STOP BEING EVIL JACE! *slaps Jace across the face*  
Jace: Owwww Coco: Hehe next dare! From Actiongirl101! *reads dare* Annie you might want to read this.  
Annie: Okay? *reads* YAY! She dares Kai to play 7 minutes in heaven with me!  
Kai: Okay.  
Annie: *drags Kai to closet*

_In the closet_

Kai: I never knew I liked you so much!  
*six minutes later*  
(This part involves Rage Face Comics, so if you haven't read those yet then you wouldn't understand what's going on)  
*one minute later*  
Annie: Done! *tries to open door* It's locked...  
Kai: Uh-oh!  
*suddenly, wild derpling appears*  
Wild Derpling: I am Derptopher, king of Derp!  
Annie: Okay?  
Derpy: Follow me to the land of Derp to get out of here!  
Annie: No!  
Derpy: Yes!  
Annie: No!  
Derpy: Yes!  
*thirty minutes later of idiotic arguing*  
Annie: No!  
Troll Face: Yes! El problamo?  
Kai: Stupid troll!  
Annie: No!  
Derpy: Yes!  
Troll Face: Annie, do you love torturing Jay?  
Annie: Yes! Awwww crap!  
Troll Face: Problem?  
Derpy, which is about to troll Troll Face: Thanks Troll Face!  
Troll Face: No problem! Awwww crap! I just said NO problem!  
Derpy: Hehe! *opens portal to world of Derp**pulls Kai and Annie in*

_Outside of the closet_

Me: What's taking them so long?  
*suddenly, wild sister appears*  
Sister: DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE BREAKING THE RULES OF FANFICTION BY POSTING THIS STORY?! BLAH BLAH BLAH Me: *sighs* This is going to be a looooooooooooooooonnngggg chapter.

_In the world of Derp_

Derpy: TO GET OUT CATCH TROLL FACE!  
Kai: OKAY! *tries to catch Troll Face but miserably fails*  
Troll Face: Problem hothead?  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhhhhh: Hehe! You're never going to catch him!  
Kai: Okay. Wait! It's not okay! Did I just do a Rage Face?  
Derpy: Yup! In the world of Derp you're able to do any Rage Face!  
Annie: Cool! *shows FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- face*XD*stops showing it*  
Kai: Why are we stick figures?  
Derpy: BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE WORLD OF DERP MY BOY!  
Kai: Okay? *cellphones Prizana for help*  
*suddenly, wild host appears*  
Me: Need help?  
Annie: How'd you get here so quickly?  
Me: BECAUSE I HAVE AUTHOR POWERS! *laughs deviously*  
Kai: So, can you take us back home?  
Me: Sure thing! Derpy do you wanna come with us?  
Derpy: Even though the land of Derp needs me, WHY NOT?!  
Me: *sighs* What a terrible sex offender.  
Derpy: I'M NOT A SEX OFFENDER!  
Me: Shhh, shhh my love.  
Derpy: O_o Me: Haha! *snaps fingers*

_Outside the closet_

*Cole and Lily making babies*  
*Me, Kai, Annie, and Derpy appears*  
Cole: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!  
Me: What's going on in here?!  
Lily: Guess what girlfriend?!  
Me: What?  
Lily: I'm pregnant!

THE END (JK one more dare)

Annie: ONE MORE DARE FROM ACTION! WE ALL HAVE TO JUMP INTO A GIANT PIE! *snaps fingers and giant pie appears*  
Me: YAY!  
Everyone: *jumps into giant pie*

THE END (for real this time)

.:How did you people like it? Sorry, this is the actual end. But don't worry! I will be writing a fanfic about ninja derp!  
I have to stop this story for these reasons:

1. People are saying it's against the guidelines

2. I can't write two stories at once

3. When I snapped my fingers I accidently turned my keyboard into cake and then, Cole ate it

Cole: But it was so good!  
Me: Shut up Cole! You're one of the reasons why I'm stopping this fanfic!

Sorry people I'm sad too that it's getting stopped, but keep an eye out for more of my fanfics!


	7. It's back!

.:Hey people! Now I know how to continue this thing without it breaking the guidelines! So R&R!:.

Me: Is you okay? Is you okay? K because I'm okay too! Hehe I love glozell's Youtube videos. Anyways, I finally got my keyboard turned back to normal!  
Jace: Hehe yeah she figures out how to get her keyboard back to normal Lily: Yes she did! I WANT CAKE! *strangles Cole* GIVE ME MY CAKE!  
Annie: All part of pregnancy Me: Just so ya know peeps for now on every chappie will be a month until Lily has her baby!  
Jace: Can I eat it?  
Me: NOOO! *slaps Jace across the face*  
Jace: *rubs cheek* Owww Me: BWAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA! *cough cough*  
Lily: lol Coco: We forgot all the reviewer dares!  
Me: Yep Coco: I'll make one up! Everyone turn into after episode 25 mode!  
Me: Okay! *snaps fingers and Garmadon turns good and blah blah blah*  
Lloyd: I'm not a kid anymore!  
Me: Yeah yeah yeah...  
Annie: Any other dares?  
Me: I got one! Truth for Lloyd! Does your old friends from the boarding school know about you growing up?  
Lloyd: No...  
Me: Then I dare you to tell them!  
Lloyd: Gosh dangit!  
Me: Hehe *snaps fingers and little kids appear*  
Brad: *points to Lloyd* Who's that?  
Me: Tell them!  
Lloyd: Fine. It's me, Lloyd.  
Kids: *gasps*  
Brad: How are you older?  
Lloyd: Tomorrow's tea.  
Brad: Oh Annie: Okay! I dare Kai to marry me!  
Kai: Fine then! Annie, will you marry me?  
Annie: *gasp* REALLY! Oh! It's happening so fast! YES!  
Kai: *mumbles* Idiot Brad: When can we go home?  
Jace: NEVER! *laughs evily*  
Brad: O-okay then.  
Me: Stop scaring te kids dud! *snaps fingers and kids are in some random place*  
Lloyd: Where are they?  
Coco: Idk...  
Me: Time to end this chappie! I didn't come up with enough dares, so bye!

.:Visit my forum to post the dares! Bye bye peeps!:. 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Welcome back nooblings! Jace now knows how to control his dark powers!  
Crissy: Yeah. Here's some ToD's from JacetheAceofChaos!

Prizana: Dare make out with your crush/Truth who is you fav serpertine Skales: Dare get stuck in a closet with Kia cole zane or Jay for a hour Skales get to chose who to be with Lord gamadon: Dare get changed back to a adult and use the mega weapon to bring pythor's kind back to life /truth do you like being evil Cole: Dare Give lilly a kiss on the cheek as a boy [the cheek on the face not the other cheek!] then get changed back to girl Kia: Dare make a drawing of Skales pythor and fangtom nya: Dare get turned into a boy and kiss jay Fangtom: truth why do you have 2 heads Misako: dare make out with garmadon Loyd: Dare hold the mega weapon for the next 3 chapters

Coco: Make out with your crush Prizana!  
Me: Otay!  
Lily: Who is it?  
Me: SENSEI WU!  
Coco: What?!  
Me: *makes-out with Sensei Wu*  
Sensei Wu: Mmmm your mouth tastes like vinegar like always.  
Lily: :I LIKE ALWAYS?!  
Me: Yep Lily: Who's your favorite serpentine?  
Me: Mr. Devourer!  
Coco: Weird...  
Me: BECAUSE HE ATE PYTHY!  
Lily: Hehe it's fun to name bad guys cute names Me: HEY GARMY!  
Garmy: But I'm good now Me: What ev! Dare for Skales! Get stuck in a closet with Kai, Cole, or Jay for a hour and you get to choose who to be with!  
Skales: Hmmm... I choossssssssssse Jay becaussssssssssse he has duct tape on hisssssssssss mouth!  
Me: Okay! Wait a minute. I just relized something!  
Crissy: What?  
Me: Duct tape is spelt weirdly for some strange reason!  
Annie: And you spelled spelt weirdly Me: Hey! Skales I has a surprise for you!  
Annie: Why are you talking in devious grammar?  
Skales: What?  
Me: *pulls duct tape off Jay's mouth* BWAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA!  
Skales: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Jay: What?  
Lily: *shoves Jay and Skales in closet and locks the door*  
Everyone: *hears screaming coming from the closet*

-In the closet-

Jay: And then I was so surprised that Nya was actually the samurai and then she kissed me and then I turned back to normal and then...  
Skales: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Jay: I stood up and then my eyes started glowing and electricity was all over my body and then I started flying and then...  
Skales: PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE MAKE IT SSSSSSSSSTOP!  
*one hour later*  
Jay: Wait-I just realized something Skales: What?  
Jay: YOU CAN LEAD A COW UPSTAIRS BUT NOT DOWNSTAIRS!  
Skales: :I

-Outside the closet-

Me: Actually it wasn't and no one used that screw driver again because I actually used it again and then it got lodged up his butt again!  
*suddenly, wild iPod appears*  
iPod: Catch me if you want me!  
Crissy: MINE!

-In the closet-

Jay and Skales: *sees dead body*  
Derptopher: *opens closet door* I AM DERTOPHER THE KING OF THE WORLD OF DERP! *snaps fingers and familiar closet appears* IN!  
Jay: What?  
*everyone goes in*  
Skales: Why are there random fur coats in here?  
Derpy: You'll see!  
*everyone gets lost*

-Outside the closet-

*closet people appear in ToD studio trashcan*  
Crissy: There you guys are Annie: Oh yeah the ninja boys have to get turned into girls until JacetheAceofChaos says the could be boys again!  
Ninja Boys: WHAT?!  
Lily: *snaps fingers and ninja boys get turned into girls*  
Ninja: SHOOT!  
Garmy: Why's my son a girl?  
Coco: Because _SHE_ had to!  
Garmy: Okay?  
Me: SHOOT I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME RIGHT NOW TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGERRRRRRRRRRR! SO BYEEEEEEEEEE!

.:Remember to visit my forum to post the ToD's there!:.


	9. Back AGAIN

Me: Hello peeps I'm back after an extremely long time!  
Coco: Yesh Me: First dares from The Ninja of Nature!

Cole: I dare you too watch 'Cupcakes' while eating a cupcake.  
Lloyd: (this is for my friend Jackie) Take off you shirt.

Me: Oh god cupcakes Coco: I remember that Me: Yes! You were the one to show me the video before th fanfiction!  
Coco: Oh yeah lol Me: At least it isn't scary to me anymore. COLE!  
Cole: Yeah?  
Me: Here! *throws Coco's iPhone 4 at Cole*  
Cole: Okay?  
Annie: Watch it.  
*2:66 seconds later...*  
Cole: OH JEEZ! *barfs everywhere* SICK!  
Me: I'm a pony!  
Christy: Next dare! Oh Lloyd...  
Lloyd: WAT?!  
Christy: ... Take off your shirt!  
Lloyd: Okay.  
Christy: YESH!  
Jace: Next dare from I'm-sorry-for-being-me! *passes Cole and Nya paper*

I dare Cole and Nya to tell Jay they're dating and play along with it for a whole day.

Cole and Nya: *nods at each other*  
Nya: Jay...  
Jay: What?  
Cole: We have something to tell you.  
Nya: We're dating.  
Jay: WHAT! I KNEW IT!  
Nya: *kisses Cole*  
Cole: *kisses back*  
Jay: *faints*  
*one day later*  
Cole: Jay Jay: WHAT?!  
Cole: We're actually not dating Jay: WHAT?! *faints*  
Annie: Lol loser. Next set of dares from pythor!

MWHAHAHAHA IM OUT AND I HAVE A DARE FOR YOU FANFIC OWNER I DARE YOU TO TURN LLOYD BACK INTO A KID AND HAVE HIM WATCH THE SCARIEST MOVIE YOU CAN THINK OF WITH OUT PEEING HIS PANTS WHY YOU ASK BECAUSE HE RIPED ME OFF AND RUINED MY CAMERO! I ALSO DARE YOU TO JUMP OF THE EMPIRE STATE BULIDING I WILL PAY YOU TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN

Me: Okay *snaps finger*  
Lloyd: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!  
Me: Everything. *pops old tape into VCR*  
Lloyd: What's this?  
Me: Oh you'll see MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Lloyd: It's called Exorcism?  
Me: Yup! Oh you'll see...  
Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
Me: Dude you're a wimp I watched it at that age and it wasn't scary Lloyd: YOU'RE THE MOST MORBID PERSON I'VE EVER MET!  
Me: As a matter of a fact I watched it a few days ago with Coco and I was all like lol and she was SCARED!  
Lloyd: MORBID! I'm gonna pee...  
Me: Lol nope! Now I have to go jump off the Empire State building with Lloyd!  
*5 minutes later*  
Jace: OMG IT'S EVERYWHERE Me: *comes back to life* I'M BATMAN MOTHABRICKAS!  
Christy: ...  
Annie: Next dares from NinjagoColelover2000!

Kai: change your eye color to purple Jay: change your eye color to neon green Cole: change your eye color to white Zane: change your eye color to red Nya: change your eye color to pink Prizana: change your eye color to sparkle silver All affects ware off in 4 chapters LOLz!

Me: Okay! *changes everyone's eye colors*  
Cole: *looks in mirror* GOSH DANG I LOOK CREEPY!  
Me: Sparkle silver? At least rainbow silver, because Rainbow Dash is my favorite not Twilight Sparkle!  
Lloyd: And they thought I was brony Me: Coco also likes MLP! Also, my big brother likes MLP!  
Coco: HEY!  
Me: Trololololololololol falalalalalallalala HEEHEE trololololoololoolololololololololol Coco: SHUT UP

.:Remember to post your ToD's on the forum! Sorry for short chapter! I have too many OC's too. Review!:.


End file.
